


Blissful warmth and love

by himesenshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling, Dinner Date, Fluff, M/M, Modern Day Setting, Second kisses, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, embarrassing sasuke with childhood stories stories, modern day AU, not ninjas, protective and curious older brother, protective itachi, sasuke just wants naruto's warmth and affection, sasuke thinks the world of naruto, shisui is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himesenshi/pseuds/himesenshi
Summary: When Itachi supposedly leaves for the day, Sasuke takes advantage of being alone to spend time with Naruto. After and accident kiss happens, Sasuke's crush on his best friends intensifies so much he couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to be with Naruto and kiss him for real.
Relationships: NaruSasu, SasuNaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	1. 1

Loud, obnoxious, never stops to think before he said anything; Uzumaki Naruto is everything Sasuke wasn’t. Yet Sasuke couldn’t help but feel so gravitated to his best friend, no matter how much he resisted the blonde force of energy, Sasuke was always pulled right back into the alluring vibrancy that made Naruto who he was. And what Sasuke have a heart-achingly and painful crush, one he didn’t expect to happen or let go of. Ever since the day that he and Naruto were together for cleaning duty after school together, ever since Naruto clumsily bumped into him at the blackboard they were cleaning, ever since they fell haphazardly to the ground and had their lips somehow brushed together. Naruto had been the one to break away and stand up quickly and over-dramatically acting disgusted with the kiss, Sasuke watched from the ground with his finger resting at his bottom lip; cheeks flushed vibrantly red in embarrassment and warmth he couldn’t describe. He was confused, and his heart pounded in his chest, then Naruto looked down to him and apologized quickly and offered Sasuke a hand to stand up.

Stubbornly, Sasuke had denied the help and stood up on his own and nervously turned to face the blackboard and went back to cleaning off the chalk. He could feel Naruto’s eyes on him, it made Sasuke furrow his eyebrows and glare at the obnoxious blonde.

“What is it?” Sasuke had asked rudely.

“Oh-uh, n-nothing!” Naruto had stammered out and went back to cleaning his side of the board.

Sasuke was confused, so he only _tch’d_ softly and did his best to qualm the confusing feelings nestled within his mind.

**~ ~**

When he thought about Naruto, and the kiss he felt warm and tingly. He hated that feeling, he was afraid. He couldn’t stop thinking about it now as he lay in his bed, curled up in his sheets and cheeks that felt so hot that it was almost like he had a fever. Damn that loser for being so annoyingly cute and sweet, he did such oddly nice things for Sasuke all the time ever since they met. Always promising Sasuke that he’d always be happy with him around. Sasuke would call him stupid and deny such things, but it was hard to lie when he couldn’t stop smiling.

Knock knock. Gentle knocks on the wooden door that made Sasuke roll over, there was only one person that dared knock on his door so early to wake him up. His older brother.

Sasuke loved Itachi dearly, now that they were together again, and his brother became his legal guardian. Even if he was only eighteen, Itachi worked so hard to look after him and make sure he was alright. Ever since they’d lost their parents when they were kids, ever since the two of them had been separated and sent to different foster homes. Sasuke grew up repressed and only, missing his only family left and hated the lousy family that had taken him in and only wanted him. The only time he was happy was when he spent time with Naruto at or after school, away from his so-called home.

But as soon as Itachi had turned eighteen, he was adamant of being Sasuke’s sole legal guardian; with the help of their cousin Shisui whom with they both lived with now. The brothers were in a much better and happier place together once again.

But now, Sasuke groaned when Itachi kept instantly knocking on his door.

“What do you want?” he rudely called through the door.

Quietly it opened with a squeak, and Itachi poked his head in. Sasuke rolled over to meet his eyes, his older brother smiling sweetly at him.

“Just wanted to see if you were up yet, Shisui and I have plans today so we’ll be back later.” Itachi explained.

“Okay.” Sasuke simply replied and managed to smile just a little when he caught the scent of breakfast that wafted through the air.

“I made you food before we left, if you need anything just call.”

“Thanks.” Sasuke earnestly thanked his older brother and sat up, shyly grabbing his sheets that balled into his fists before glancing to Itachi.

Itachi who just cocked his head to the side curiously and stared at his little brother.

“What's wrong?” Itachi instinctively and protectively asked. A normal habit of his.

Sasuke shook his head and glanced down at his hands.

“Nothings wrong, I just wanted to ask if its okay if Naruto came over since you’ll be out.” He softly spoke and peaked up at his brother through the dark strands of hair that cascaded his face. “We have a project to work on together for school.”

“Of course, you don’t need to ask permission to invite Naruto over.” Itachi replied softly. “Theres some leftover food from last night you two can have for lunch.”

“Thank you, Itachi.” Sasuke warmly replied, speaking politely to his smiling brother. “Drive safe.”

Itachi just smiled at the kind farewell and waved goodbye before closing the door behind him. Now Sasuke was left alone again. Waiting a few more minutes to get out of bed to go eat his breakfast.

**~ ~**

At the table while he ate Sasuke had texted Naruto to come over this afternoon, with point to mention Itachi will be out so it will be just them. For some reason, Naruto was afraid of Itachi but never explained why. It confused Sasuke, but he didn’t press on the matter. Five minutes later, he got a text back from Naruto was an enthusiastic okay, followed by many exclamation points and a smiling emoji. Sasuke just smiled at the very Naruto response and put his phone back on the table without responding. Once he was finished eating, Sasuke cleaned up his mess and took a shower.

Normally, he did not care for his appearance, but now as he stood in front of the mirror after his shower. He just stared at himself and combed his fingers through his flat dark hair that framed his face, he never found much interesting about his appearance. But apparently, he was so called “pretty” something Naruto had told him to mock the girls from their school. Sasuke never cared when he was fawned over at all, but when Naruto had called him pretty-Sasuke felt happy, even if Naruto was making fun of their classmates. Sasuke wanted Naruto to compliment him like that for real, he blushed at just the thought. He could just imagine it now, Naruto would look at him so happily with that wide-spread smile and tell Sasuke how pretty he was, all while he gently stroked Sasuke’s soft and pale cheeks with his thumb. Then he’d kiss him, damn. Sasuke’s legs felt like jelly at just the thought, he felt weak and stupidly love struck, distracted by what he was doing that he needed to shake his head and finish getting ready. His hair styled in the usual way, hair sticking up in the back that Naruto liked to make fun of sometimes. Sasuke didn’t care, he kind of wanted Naruto to tease him, and hopefully stroke his fingers through Sasuke’s soft hair. Damn he was in too deep of a hole with this crush. Damn Naruto for having this affect on him.

**~ ~**

After getting dressed in his favorite jeans and a big sweatshirt that Naruto had bought him for his recent birthday, Sasuke sat on his couch and read a book while he waited. Unsurprisingly, Naruto; the idiot was running a little late. And without texting Sasuke either, he was a little peeved about it, so when Naruto was finally here and knocked on his door. Sasuke stubbornly waited for a least a minute to annoy Naruto too, which worked because now he could hear Naruto calling him a bastard through the door while he insistently knocked. When Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore he stood up and opened the door, slowly and peaked through the crack and there he saw those breathtakingly blue gem-like eyes staring back at him.

“Sasuke, what the hell! Open the door!” Naruto shouted much too loudly for the close proximity.

“Be quiet you idiot, you’re gonna disturb the neighbors.” Sasuke teased as he pulled the door open to let Naruto in.

Naruto huffed in frustration and kicked off his shoes before pulling off his coat and hung it on the hook, while Sasuke watched and closed the door behind him.

“Like you actually care about the neighbors, you jerk.” Naruto huffed and made himself at home to lay sit on the couch.

Sasuke just stared, eyeing Naruto curiously and looked around. Something was missing.

“Naruto, where are your books?” Sasuke asked with a furrowed brow.

Naruto just looked at him confused and stupidly.

“What do you mean?” Naruto questioned dumbly.

Sasuke’s eye twitched in annoyance and tilted his head back with a sigh before joining to sit next to Naruto on the couch and stared at his crush with a glare.

“I invited you here to work on our project, you idiot.” Sasuke replied simply and voice grumpy.

Naruto just tilted his head stupidly and cutely. God, Sasuke hated him. But liked him all the same.

“You didn’t say that, you jerk! You just texted me to come over!” Naruto yelled too loudly and scooted close and right in Sasuke’s face.

“The studying was implied, why else would I ask you over?” Sasuke grumbled with a glare.

But if he were honest, he supposed this mistake wasn’t too bad. He really did just want to spend time with Naruto, studying or not.

Sasuke just stared with annoyance, then- something wicked twisted on Naruto’s face. Then the foxy source of all his headaches stared to laugh stupidly. Blue gem eyes eyeing Sasuke softly, a teasing smile on his face, Sasuke had to lean back. His expression shifted to confusion.

“Sasuke…Maybe you just invited me over because you missed me, you wanted to see me. Huh, huh? That’s it right?” Naruto pestered, his elbow nudging Sasuke’s arm.

Sasuke himself had to swallow the dry lump his throat, his heart hammering away in his chest and he turned away from Naruto. A pout on his bottom lip, arms crossed and stubbornly ignoring how close his annoying crush was to him.

“Shut up, will you?” Sasuke asked.

Fake annoyance in his tone to mask the warmth he was feeling because Naruto had now slung an arm around Sasuke’s shoulder. And when Sasuke turned his head, he realized how close Naruto’s face was to his. Sasuke froze in place, eyes wide and pale cheeks flushed red as Naruto innocently eyed him now.

“Why don’t you make me, Sasuke.” Naruto so childishly chimed, emphasizing his name with the syllables sounded it.

Sasuke couldn’t say he hated the way his name always sounded coming from Naruto, whether it was teasing or when Naruto was saying his name to cheer him up on a bad day. Sasuke felt so nervous suddenly as he shifted to face Naruto again, his feet under him as he sat on his knees. He licked his dry lips and let his eyes roam all over Naruto’s handsome features. Since they met, Naruto has started to outgrow his babyface and he looked so beautiful with tan skin and ocean like blue eyes. Sasuke wanted to touch like Naruto was a forbidden piece of art.

Sasuke did just that, reaching out a gentle hand and let it rest on Naruto’s cheek, Naruto himself sat there frozen. Eyes blown wide in surprise and soft looking lips parted slightly. Sasuke just stared at him softly and shyly, his own lips parted to speak. But Sasuke stopped himself and closed his eyes because nerves washed over him and made himself stop.

“Naruto…” Sasuke whispered his friends name shyly, pale cheeks radiating a warmth that ran through him and all the way to his heart. His thumb brushing tenderly across the scars that accented his friends face.

Sasuke had imagined Naruto to be the one doing this with him, but right now-Sasuke wanted to offer his shy affection he only wanted to share with his best friend.

Said best friend with eyes that sparkled with admiration and curiosity stared at him as his hands hesitantly rested on Sasuke’s waist. That startled Sasuke a bit, but he relaxed at the touch because it was Naruto touching him.

“What is it, Sasuke?” Naruto curiously asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

Naruto and Sasuke just sat there, staring into eachother’s eyes. Both quietly taking eachother in.

It was Sasuke to be the one to move, leaning in close to rest his forehead against Naruto’s. Dark eyes closing as he sucked in a shaky breath and ignored his fast-beating heart and the butterflies in his stomach.

“Why are you so stupid and nice, and so handsome?” Sasuke asked softly and let his nose tenderly brushed against Naruto’s.

Quiet, painful silence fell between them and that scared Sasuke to where he started to pull away and retreat. To run away, Naruto didn’t feel the same about him and he just made things weird. Sasuke shouldn’t be surprised given the way Naruto had reacted after their accident kiss. But Sasuke was stopped when Naruto’s arms snaked around to hug his waist. Sasuke was confused as he stared at Naruto whose eyes were close and lips trembling.

“Sasuke, you ass!” Naruto suddenly yelled, it started Sasuke. “Why can’t you tell me nice things without insulting me too!”

That idiot, Sasuke thought to himself. He couldn’t help but crack a smile, even laughed softly. A real genuine laugh he rarely expressed, something he only felt comfortable to do with his older brother. But Naruto made him feel so safe, happy, so many positive things Sasuke wanted to feel again.

“You’re one to talk, Naruto.” Sasuke replied with a fond expression and nuzzled himself close to gently press a kiss to Naruto’s cheek.

Sasuke heard Naruto inhale and exhale softly.

“Why are you doing this?” Naruto asked hesitantly, obvious shyness in his voice.

When Sasuke pulled back, he could see a blush spread across Naruto’s cheeks, he really was a combination of handsome and cute.

“Because-“ Sasuke started to explain his reasoning.

But stopped himself short and pulled back. Retreating into himself when nerves washed over him, he pulled his hand away from Naruto’s face. He even pulled Naruto’s hands away from his waist and scooted away to the other side of the couch, to distance himself and hug his knees to his chest.

He was afraid to express himself like this. Naruto was his only friend, what if he was honest with how he felt, and Naruto didn’t feel the same? Things could get awkward and they wouldn’t hang out anymore. Sasuke would be left alone again, back to loneliness he once had before the two had met. Sasuke was afraid of that when he was happy again, he didn’t want to risk losing Naruto because he crushed on his only friend that wormed his way into his dark heart.

But then, he heard the soft sound of his name come from Naruto, who was now kneeling on the floor in front of him. Hands reached out to hold Sasuke’s so tenderly, Naruto’s loving and ocean blue eyes sparkling up at him, a soft smile on his face. So enticing, Sasuke couldn’t look away, he wouldn’t dare now.

“Sasuke…” Naruto whispered again, so gentle and caring while he caressed Sasuke’s shaking hands. “What’s the matter?”

Sasuke hesitated, eyes reflecting the sadness within him before closed his eyes and sucked in a breath before exhaling softly.

“I didn’t invite you here to study.” Sasuke replied softly.

“Huh?” Naruto hummed in confused curiosity, holding Sasuke’s hands gently in his and stroked his thumb over his best friends knuckles.

“I just wanted to see you, for no reason. Other than just wanting to spend time with you.” Sasuke admitted softly. “I know that’s stupid.”

“Its not stupid, Sasuke.” Naruto replied so sweetly, radiating that vibrant warmth that made Sasuke feel so comforted even in his worst of moods.

When Sasuke met Naruto’s comforting gaze, he felt like he could almost cry.

“Naruto-” Sasuke whispered his best friends name softly.

Black eyes met blue, soft, loving, like a strong gravitational force. Sasuke and Naruto found themselves drawing closer to eachother, eyes closing once their foreheads met again. Their noses bumped with inexperience, the only kiss they’ve shared was accident and probably too quick and sloppy to really be considered a kiss. Sasuke hesitated as he rested his palm gently upon Naruto’s cheek again.

“Sasuke-“Naruto whispered in response, his breath ghosting over Sasuke’s lips.

Sasuke’s heart pounded away in chest, it hurt it probably the best way possible because it was Naruto making it beat so fast. It was blissful, he was happy, so blessed to be in Uzumaki Naruto’s orbit, he’s never felt so happy to exist because he felt so blessed to be near Naruto and to have his lips so close to his own. Sasuke has only had moments like these in his dreams, he couldn’t believe this was real.

“Can I kiss you?” Sasuke asked in a spurt of confidence, smiling softly as he did so. Reveling proudly in the breath that hitched in Naruto’s throat.

“Yes, you bastard.” Naruto gave his permission impatiently.

Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh quietly.

“You need to learn better insults.” Sasuke teased.

A feeling of empowerment racing through himself when Naruto grumbled and was probably about to speak, but Sasuke cut him off when his lips pressed against the blondes with a lack of experience. It was probably a little forceful from his emotions coursing through him, strong emotions of love and infatuating buried down deep within him, just waiting to be expressed. Expressed only to his best friend to turn his head to the side and parted his lips and deepened their kiss. Sasuke loved the feeling and had to pull Naruto closer as he hummed in excitement at the feeling.

Kissing Naruto for real, no accident involved, kissing Naruto whose hands were holding his gently as they kissed. A kiss he’s only dreamed or thought of, Sasuke couldn’t believe this was really happening. Sasuke was so happy, overjoyed even, the only person that could ever make him feel this way was the knuckleheaded, loud-mouthed blonde-haired idiot he considered his closest friend. Sasuke didn’t want it any other way.

**~ ~**

“Hey, Sasuke.” Naruto whispered in his ear.

Sasuke shivered at the feeling of Naruto’s breath against the shell of his ear, leaving goosebumps on his skin. He was thankful he had his back to his friend’s chest while he faced away, behind held by Naruto as the laid together close on the couch. Somehow after sharing kisses back and forth, they found themselves relaxing and cuddling, Sasuke couldn’t hate it, no he liked the comforting feeling of Naruto holding him. His best friend was warm, and it was cold out, Sasuke found himself smiling again.

“What is it?”

“I really like you.” Naruto whispered softly again.

This time, it was Sasuke whose breath hitched in his throat, heart restricting and bottom lip quivering. Was this some cruel dream his mind was playing on him? Naruto liked him; this couldn’t be real. His best friend liked him too. He was stunned and laid quietly, but then his worries were quelled when he felt Naruto hug him tighter and pressed a kiss at the spot just below his ear. Sasuke shivered again.

“I like you too.” He responded softly.

Silence. That’s all that fell between the two boys, but then Naruto giggled behind him. So cute. Sasuke smiled and laughed too. They were both sharing smiles too, both so happy. Sasuke couldn’t believe his luck. He shifted slightly; Naruto followed suit. Now Sasuke was laying on his back, staring up at Naruto who smiled so vividly and beautifully above him. He was like the sun shining on a nice day in the summer, shining his rays of warmth and comfort down on Sasuke’s. Whose heart was once dark and ice cold, lonely and sad, no longer did he feel like that thanks to the blonde moron that found his way into his now warm heart. Sasuke smiled up at him.

“I want to kiss you again, Sasuke.” Naruto said so contently and sweetly.

Sasuke loved that as he reached out and rested both palms on Naruto’s warm cheeks to pull him down, their noses brushing again as their smiling lips met in another kiss.

A kiss that didn’t last long though, no. Frustration bubbled up within Sasuke at the sound of the door opening. There stunned in surprise at the doorway was Itachi, Sasuke felt so red and embarrassed to be walked in on kissing his best friend by his protective older brother. But he was worried less about himself now, and turned his head to look at the stuttering and awkward mess that was Naruto who now tried to stand up. But the clumsy moron ended up getting up too fast and ended up falling face first onto the floor next to the couch.

Sasuke muttered under his breath, calling Naruto an idiot now that his best friend stumbled to stand up and straighten out his bunched-up sweater. Standing politely at attention, red in the face as Itachi just stared and observed the scene before him with squinted eyes. But then Itachi’s face relaxed when he looked at Sasuke, smiling softly at his little brother.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Itachi apologized politely and walked further into the apartment.

Naruto was stunned silent for once, Sasuke just sat up and fixed his messy hair from Naruto running his fingers through it when they were kissing. He cleared his throat and followed Itachi’s saunter through the apartment.

“I thought you weren’t coming home until later.” Sasuke grumpily replied with an embarrassed pout on his bottom lip.

“I forgot my phone; do not worry I will be leaving again.” Itachi spoke, surely enough he now had his phone in hand that he must’ve left in his room.

Odd, Sasuke thought. Itachi was never one to forget anything. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his older brother who now stood at the door again.

“Itachi, you did that on purpose didn’t you?” Sasuke asked accusingly with furrowed eyebrows.

Itachi, that jerk just smiled at him from over his shoulder as he opened the door.

“Who knows.” Itachi replied simply, deep voice calm even if his sudden change of expression didn’t match now that he eyed Naruto curiously. “Naruto.”

Naruto stood up straight, almost practically sweating from what Sasuke observed. Smiling politely at Itachi and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Yes?” Naruto squeaked in fear.

Sasuke still didn’t understand why Naruto was so afraid of his older brother, despite appearances; Itachi would never hurt even a fly.

“Take care of my foolish little brother, would you?” Itachi asked in sudden care and warmth as his expression turned gentle.

The only other person that knew of Sasuke’s feelings for his best friend other than himself was Itachi, after Sasuke had asked for advice about what to do about it. His brother was protective yet very supportive of what made him happy. Sasuke felt warm when his cherished older brother smiling at the both. Then Sasuke looked up to Naruto, who just nodded way too many times than he really needed too. He was such an idiot, and idiot Sasuke was so fond of that it made him smile again. Then he glanced to his brother again who waved goodbye for real this time, as long as he doesn’t protectively interfere again; Sasuke and Naruto will have a couple more hours of alone time together.

Sasuke was going to use that to his advantage as he reached up to take Naruto’s hand and forcefully pulled his sweet and loud blonde best friend down to him so he could wrap his arms around Naruto’s waist, his head resting on his chest; Sasuke closed his eyes and felt the blissful warmth radiate within him all because of Naruto. Later if his nerves allowed it, he was going to ask Naruto to be his boyfriend, then he’s going to kiss him a lot just like in his dreams.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi being the kind older brother he was, just wanted more insight to his brothers life and his relationship with Naruto. And what better way to do that then by having a dinner with them all together!

Itachi had never imagined that at twenty-one that he’d be his teenage brother’s legal guardian, he had never imagined that they’d lose their parents in an accident, never imagined he’d be separated from his soft-hearted younger brother. But life doesn’t always turn out the way you would imagine, but Itachi should be grateful he still has his precious younger brother around again to look after and make up for any mistakes made. He looked on fondly as Sasuke opened up to him more and stopped isolating himself in his bedroom of their apartment, now Sasuke often joined him on the couch as they told eachother about their days.

Itachi would tell a story about work that Sasuke would seem bored by, silence would fall between the brothers; but then Sasuke would start telling him what had happened at school earlier that day, usually a story about his best friend now boyfriend Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke would tell the story like he was annoyed, but Itachi could see that smile fighting to show on his brother’s lips as he spoke. Itachi was glad Sasuke had found someone to make him happy, even if his brother had fought against his feelings for so long, Itachi had to encourage him that it was alright to feel such strong things for a person he clearly cared about. Itachi was glad Sasuke followed his advice and confessed to his best friend a couple weeks ago, cause now his younger brother seemed so much happier when he’d come home. That made Itachi feel at ease, he cared very much about his brother’s happiness; in turn it made him happy.

“Sasuke.” Itachi spoke up softly, deep voice filling the quiet room.

Sasuke, who sitting crisscross on the other side of the couch; nose buried in his book only hummed in acknowledgement to his name being spoken. Itachi eyed his younger brother.

“You should invite Naruto over here for dinner tomorrow night.” Itachi offered calmly in such a polite and tender tone.

Now Sasuke lifted his head and eyed his older brother wearily.

“What for?” Sasuke asked in such a defensive tone.

That made Itachi smiling and chuckle, his brother was cute in such a bratty and adolescent way. Itachi really had no reason, aside from tomorrow being a Friday night, he wasn’t working, and neither was Shisui; Itachi liked to cook meals when they were all together, and he figured it would be good for him to say his thanks to Naruto for putting up with Sasuke.

“I was just thinking we could have a good meal with all of us together is all.” Itachi mused softly.

Sasuke’s expression turned soft too, almost smiling graciously at his older brother and looked back down to his book.

“Okay, I’ll call Naruto in a few to ask.” Sasuke spoke so warmly when saying his boyfriends name. It was sweet. But then Sasuke looked up to him again. “Besides, you always make way too much food than necessary. And Naruto is a pig, he’ll appreciate it.”

Itachi couldn’t help but laugh at that, a boisterous and happy laugh he rarely expressed; Sasuke even smiled and joined in with him. The Uchiha apartment filled with a warmth and joy Itachi was so grateful to have.

**~ ~**

With the help of Shisui, Itachi had made a feast fit for more than four people; but he figured it was okay when he knew of Naruto’s healthy appetite, and if need be, he can bring home food for his own family from the leftovers. He’d rather have too much food than too little, cooking gave Itachi a sense of peace, he just wanted to do what he could to make his younger brothers boyfriend less intimidated by him. Naruto was always so skittish and polite with Itachi, he didn’t want that; so he will do his best to be polite and make Naruto feel comfortable for Sasuke’s sake.

“You really don’t cut and corners huh, Itachi?” Shisui asked as he carried the whole cooked chicken and placed it at the center of the table.

Itachi just hummed softly as he carefully carried some cooked vegetables in bowls and placed them down, taking off his oven mitts after just as the door opened behind him. He looked over his shoulder and greeted his brother and company with a smile.

“Welcome Naruto.” Itachi greeted politely.

Naruto smiled politely in return as he kicked off his shoes before making Sasuke hold a desert box he held for him as he took off his coat and pulled his scarf off from around his neck. Sasuke held the box in his hands and looked down with a grimace that made Itachi curious as he approached and took it from his younger brother. A pleasant surprise was awaiting him, tri-colored dango inside that made his mouth water. Sasuke hated sweets, no wonder he looked offended.

“Sasuke told me how much you like those, so we stopped on the way here to get some for you.” Naruto commented with a cheeky smile.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Itachi spoke in calm glee, motioning his brother and guest to come inside and make themselves comfortable at the dinner table.

As Itachi pulled out his chair, he noticed Sasuke hadn’t said a word yet since coming home. His brotherly instincts kicked in as he shifted his head to the side curiously.

“Sasuke, is something the matter?” Itachi asked warmly.

Sasuke himself lifted his gaze from the meal and shook his head, his expression unreadable as he scratched at his arm. Ah, a nervous habit his brother had. Itachi understood now and walked around the table to stand next to him. Motioning his little brother to look up at him, Sasuke did so with knitted eyebrows.

“What-“Sasuke started to say before Itachi gentle poked his brothers forehead with his index and middle finger. Sasuke groaned and rubbed at his forehead and glared up at Itachi with a pout. “What was that for?” he grumbled.

Itachi innocently smiled and leaned down a bit to speak into Sasuke’s ear.

“No need to be nervous, I won’t embarrass you tonight. I just wanted us all to have a nice night.” Itachi promised in a whisper and stood back up tall and offered Sasuke a smile.

Sasuke blinked up at him with an innocent look and faintly smiled, cheeks a little red before turning his attention to Naruto who minded his own business. Itachi observed that Sasuke pulled at Naruto’s shirt sleeve to make him sit down next to him at the table.

**~ ~**

“So then- “ Naruto continued his convoluted prank story with a mouth full of food, Sasuke looking at him with a disgusted face. “I was finally able to prank Kakashi, it was hilarious. He seemed so surprised!” Naruto boasted loudly with a laugh, so proud of himself for what seemed like a simple prank.

Sasuke though, he just stared at his boyfriend with a look of judgement and sighed under his breath.

“Loser, he gave you a week of cleaning duty.” Sasuke sternly added.

Itachi and Shisui both laughed at the story, which made Naruto look smug. He was a troublemaker and rather loud, the complete opposite of the quiet rule-follower like Sasuke, they were different in every conceivable way. Itachi thought that’s why they worked so well together, they evened eachother out and brought different aspects to each other’s lives. Sasuke always seemed so much happier and free with Naruto around. Itachi felt good about that, protective instincts faded with Naruto around; he was loud and obnoxious but had a good heart. As an older brother he had nothing to worry about, especially when Sasuke was happy, he trusted Naruto to not betray that. Itachi just watched them bicker back and forth from the other side of the table with a fond smile, which his brother seemed to have noticed because he got a grumpy pout when their eyes met.

“Naruto.” Itachi spoke up softly.

Sasuke looked up him suspiciously, but Itachi ignored that and just met Naruto’s curious gaze. The blondes head cocked to the side and hummed in response to his name.

“Itachi…” Sasuke spoke his brother’s name formally, like he always did when they were kids, just now without the childhood innocence and more of a grumpy whine of a teenager.

No need to pay mind to that Itachi’s expression shifted from a protective demeaner to more appreciation.

“Thank you for looking out for Sasuke, I appreciate it.” Itachi thanked the rambunctious teenager with a heart-warming smile.

Itachi really was grateful, Naruto was there for Sasuke those years they weren’t together. When they both lived in different foster homes and had trouble finding time to see eachother. Itachi always felt immense guilt when he had to cancel plans with his younger brother for other priorities, and when he did reach out, Sasuke rejected him. That made Itachi sad, more sad when he’d see how pained and lonely Sasuke seemed one day Itachi treated them to lunch. Sasuke never told him anything he was up to, or how the family treated him. He couldn’t stand that anymore, Itachi worked hard to fix their strained relationship. Itachi had no idea that underneath Sasuke’s loneliness was a blonde-haired savior doing what Itachi couldn’t at the time.

Itachi was glad Sasuke had a friend to keep him company, a friend his little brother fell for and eventually opened his heart up to. Itachi felt so surprised and happy when Sasuke admitted he was crushing on Naruto. He encouraged Sasuke to not hide his feelings if that’s what he felt strongly about, so when he had walked in on his brother and Naruto kissing a few weeks ago-he felt so joyed Sasuke listened to him.

Now Naruto looked at him from across the table with a sheepish blush across his tanned cheeks, rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

“Oh uh-No need to thank me! Sasuke is still a bastard, but were working on it!” Naruto mused with a laugh as he leaned over to drape his arm around Sasuke’s shoulder to pull him close.

Sasuke groaned at the action and tried to push Naruto away, with fail and almost fell out of his chair.

“You idiot, knock it off!” Sasuke grumbled with an embarrassed blush across his cheeks.

Some bickering back and forth again, the usual; Itachi and Shisui both teased them both while they ate. Soon all stuffed full, it was Itachi that had gotten up first to grab empty plates to start to clean up from the meal, his cousin offering to help and shooing off Sasuke and Naruto to relax. Itachi didn’t mind cooking and cleaning, while he ventured off to the kitchen to do dishes, he peaked over his shoulder and noticed Sasuke and Naruto take eachother’s hands; interlocking fingers first, Sasuke seemed to do it shyly. But Naruto initiated the contact and held Sasuke’s hand firmly as they walked to the couch to possibly watch tv together. Itachi smiled and turned away to leave them be.

**~ ~**

The night went without any issues, or at least in Itachi’s eyes; he was promptly ignoring the daggers he was receiving from Sasuke after telling some possibly embarrassing childhood stories. Ones Itachi held dear because his little brother clinging to him all the time to hang out was something he missed, Sasuke on the other hand blushed and denied such things. Naruto thought it was funny though, he kept patting Sasuke on the back, rather hardly where you can hear it and he was sure Sasuke might’ve threatened to strangle him. But surprisingly Sasuke just sat there with a pout on his face and let it happen, Naruto has really chilled him out and it was nice to see.

With tea in one hand and dango in the other, Itachi sat on the couch next to Sasuke with one leg over the other; listening to a story Naruto was rambling on about. Although rather hard to understand the blonde when his mouth was full of sweets, Itachi found it a little gross; anyone would have. But when he peaked at Sasuke, he saw a surprising smile on his brother’s face, a gentle and fond expression as he watched and listened to his boyfriend. That made Itachi smile and laugh, hiding the quiet laugh behind his hand, not meaning to interrupt the story with his amusement. But it caught notice of his brother and Naruto who were looking at him. Itachi met his brothers confused and innocent glance and just smiled before lifting two fingers to poke him between the eyebrows.

“Ow….what was that for?” Sasuke said grumpily as he rubbed the red spot forming between his eyebrows.

“No reason, im just glad to see you so happy.” Itachi bemused fondly.

“Im not.” Sasuke replied sharply, as if embarrassed and just turned his gaze downwards.

His little brother was too cute, and a bad liar; Itachi thought to himself as he peaked a sly glance to Naruto, who was observing the brothers in his own happy daze.

“You don’t need to hide it, Sasuke.” Itachi spoke softly and paused before he could say anything else, but one glance to the sheepish Naruto made him glance to his brother again. “You always said Naruto bothered you when I’d ask about your friends, but im glad that’s not the case. Im glad you’ve opened your heart to find happiness with him.”

Itachi spoke in a cool tone, like he was reciting poetry to express his own joy of his cherished brother who seemed miserable now letting himself experience happiness again. That’s all he wanted, he couldn’t help but laugh again when Sasuke quickly stood up from the couch with an angry and embarrassed pout on his face.

“Don’t say that sort of thing with him right here!” Sasuke grumbled, his voice raised, and hand balled into a fist.

Naruto just scratched his cheek shyly and reached out to take his boyfriends hand and eased him into sitting back down, like he’s calmed down an angry Sasuke before-careful practice, Itachi had found that endearing.

“Its okay, Sasuke.” Naruto giggled and looked to Itachi with an appreciative glance. “Thank you Itachi, you’re just as nice and cool as Sasuke says you are!” Naruto added, beaming with happiness.

Sasuke had seemed to be betrayed by his boyfriend and older brother, who both seemed to enjoy tormenting him with such embarrassing things. He just sat there between them with his hands resting awkwardly in his lap.

**~ ~**

Itachi and Naruto talked, sharing the dango and tea until it was all gone; Sasuke usually the topic of all stories, he couldn’t necessarily hate it, no matter how embarrassing it was. His older brother was protective and caring, he was just worried about him even without needing to be Sasuke was thankful he was around. Then there was Naruto, his obnoxiously caring best friend who made it his business to make sure there was warmth in his heart. No matter how much he tried to resist that offered warmth, Sasuke felt gravitated to Naruto’s love and kindness. Now he was his boyfriend, that thought made him smile as he raised the teacup to his lips and took a small sip to hide his bashful smile. He loved his older brother, and he loved his boyfriend. He was happy they were both getting along, even if it was at his expense because they were talking about him, Sasuke just sighed as he sat there and listened; leaning against Naruto as he closed his eyes and felt his heart beating happily in his chest. He supposed this wasn’t all too bad, he followed his brother’s advice and let himself be happy. He hoped Itachi was happy too, he really owed him a lot. Sasuke and Naruto will have to pay him back for tonight, they may not be together now if his advice wasn’t offered.

This is what true happiness was, Sasuke was afraid to lose this like he had with his family. Sasuke swears he’ll fight tooth and nail to keep this gift he was given, he’ll make Naruto happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last addition to this fluffy narusasu. Im a big fan of Itachi and I know he'd be the curious older brother since he wanted Sasuke and Naruto to be friends in canon. If you enjoyed reading this, im thankful! ^_^ one day I might plan on writing more narusasu fluff!!

**Author's Note:**

> I only spent 4 hours max on this fic out of strong need for narusasu fluff. This is actually my first time writing for them despite loving the pairing for a very long time. Im sorry if its not good, I tried to take inspiration from canon from Sasuke's light novel when he describes Naruto so admirably.
> 
> EDIT: Going to post a second chapter to this fic through Itachi's pov and his insight to Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. Coming soon!


End file.
